


【盾冬】我的约炮对象是我的情敌（万字一发完）

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert
Summary: 对于史蒂夫是巴基的约炮对象这一点，娜塔莎并不感到惊讶。





	1. Chapter 1

在这个世界上，擅长察言观色的人并不多，但如果你是一位餐厅服务员，你的观察能力一定不会差到哪里去——这多半是后天经验积累的成果。就像现在，露西一边给八号桌的顾客点餐一边偷偷观察着九号桌的顾客，心里已经有数——他们各自心怀鬼胎。露西并不是对女方的烈焰红唇有什么不满，也不是对男方的英俊外表有什么期待，她只是迫不及待地想看一场好戏。见鬼，她在这间空间不大顾客却多得可怕的餐厅工作了一天，她理应得到奖赏。谁不喜欢八卦呢，尤其是关于俊男靓女的那种。

露西端着九号桌的餐点，走路的姿势仿佛T台上的模特，可惜男主角过于心猿意马无法注意到这一点。露西扯出一个职业笑容，将一盘意大利海鲜焗饭放到男主角面前，总算换来了一个不那么走心的微笑。

不甘寂寞的露西回到点餐台，漫不经心地擦着她一个小时之前就擦过的大理石桌面，眼睛依旧离不开那对男女。她的目光如炬，而镜头里的两位主人公毫不知情。

娜塔莎不知道自己是因为心虚还是因为期待，总之，她今天出门前花费了整整一个小时的时间打扮自己，为了巴基——她那位近期刚刚出柜的密友。巴基看上去心烦意乱，她却要假装自己跟这个毫无关系，她确实不该抹腮红。

“你知道我们说好的……”

“我不知道这是不是一个好主意，娜塔莎，”巴基把刚刚举起的叉子放回原处，“我当初为什么要跟你说好呢，我现在根本什么都不想说。”

娜塔莎耐着性子，“不就是第一次约炮的过程嘛，我只不过是要知道所有的细节而已。”她本想继续说，手机屏幕突然亮了——史蒂夫的名字。娜塔莎不留痕迹地挂断电话，继续展示她楚楚动人的笑容，直到巴基放弃挣扎。

“好吧，既然我答应了你。他……今天下午的时候给我打了个电话。”

娜塔莎的笑容越发可疑起来，“哦，你给了他你的号码？”

“是的。”

“他的技术很棒。”娜塔莎不费吹灰之力就得出了结论。

“你怎么知道我是下面的。”

“我不知道，但是现在知道了。”

都怪他自己心烦意乱，巴基苦恼地望了一下天花板，接着把目光转移到餐桌上、焗饭上、娜塔莎的牛排上，最后来到那张上扬的红唇。

“听着，这不是重点。”

“几点开始？几点结束？你感觉怎么样？有没有事后温存？早餐是不是一起吃的？”

巴基深吸一口气，深知自己逃不过这一劫。

“晚上八点开始，凌晨五点结束。我感觉不赖，我不懂什么叫事后温存。早餐是一起吃的，他自己煮了然后把我叫起来，那时候是早上十点钟。”

“看来你的要求还是挺高的，巴基，如果你脸都红成这样还只是觉得不赖的话。事后温存的意思就是，你们在结束身体的深入交流后还继续接吻亲热什么的。是我听错了还是你和你的约炮对象睡了一晚？他居然第二天早上才离开。虽然你是新手可我也提醒过你不能过夜。”

巴基差点咬到自己的舌头，他端起酒杯将里面的红色液体一饮而尽，“不好意思让你失望了，我比较有公德心没办法在凌晨五点的时候把一个没开车过来的人扔出我的公寓。”

“不不不，我的失误。你当时不可能还有力气把他赶出去。”

“娜塔莎——”巴基羞愤地打断女伴的话，“我说过，那不是重点。”

“我很好奇你们是怎么从晚上八点到凌晨五点……你确定中间没换人？”

让暴风雨来得更猛烈些吧……

“没换人。因为……他花了太多时间在……为了不让我痛……我说过，那不是重点。”

娜塔莎已经彻底放弃了那块多汁的牛排，她在心里暗暗为史蒂夫叫好——他果然不负众望(这大概不是一个恰当的词语)。

“那么，早餐的味道怎么样？”

“很不错。”

“你主动给的号码？”

“是的，大概是因为脑子一时发热。”

“所以你根本不期待他再次打来电话。”

“我当然期待他再次打来电话——娜塔莎，别套我的话。他很贴心又很强壮，像是一个矛盾的结合体，你要知道，我一开始并不抱什么期望。但是我打开门的时候，他那头耀眼的金发和英俊的外表……你能想象吗，他居然很不好意思，我不得不主动把他拉进家里。说真的，他应该自信一点，有那样的肌肉和脸蛋他到底在心虚什么？”

“巴基……”

“这些都不是重点，娜塔莎……今天他打来电话的时候我才发现……他就是……史蒂夫，我猜这就是他心虚的原因。”

娜塔莎的笑容十分动人，她还装作什么都不知道的样子端起酒杯，示意巴基继续说下去。

“我昨晚的约炮对象就是我的情敌史蒂夫——”

不到一秒钟的功夫，巴基脸上全是红酒，娜塔莎甚至忘了拿起纸巾去擦掉她的罪证。

“娜塔莎，你也没想到吧，那个豆芽菜史蒂夫居然蜕变成了一个拥有完美肌肉的行走荷尔蒙，更匪夷所思的是，他居然约炮……跟我。”

千万别误会，娜塔莎只是在纠结“情敌”这个词，她打破脑袋也想不到巴基居然会说史蒂夫是他的情敌。

“那个史蒂夫啊，我也好久没见他了。”

“他不是九年前还是十年前就离开了学校去参加个什么机密项目吗……反正，从那之后我就没有见过他。”

娜塔莎扯了一个不那么自然的微笑，“我也没见过他……你们真是有缘分。你居然没认出他？”

“没有，只是觉得有些眼熟，可能是因为我故意把灯光调得比较暗……”巴基说着，用餐巾擦了擦脸上的酒渍，他看上去并不在意自己被娜塔莎喷了一脸，因为当他发现他的约炮对象就是史蒂夫的时候，他也差点把吃下肚子里的早餐喷了出来。

*

*

二十八个小时前

史蒂夫皱着眉，盯着专心致志替他约炮的娜塔莎，心里很不是滋味。他并不想欺骗巴基，他更不希望巴基和其他人在一起，但是他怎么能欺骗巴基呢？

“娜塔莎……我……”

“巴基已经上钩了。”

“怎么那么快？”史蒂夫才纠结了五分钟，也就是说，娜塔莎才用他的账号跟巴基聊了五分钟。

“因为你的腹肌和胸肌——巴基现在想看你的脸。”

“你什么时候把我的照片发过去的，不行，他会认出我。”

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“史蒂夫，即使是石器时代，想要约炮还是得先把衣服脱下来让对方验货的好不好。你暗恋巴基那么多年连嘴都没亲上，我实在看不下去了。请你原谅我的不择手段。”

“可是如果拍到脸他会认出我的。”

“所以我刚才发了侧脸照。”

“你什么时候拍的？”

“你说话的时候——巴基已经把时间地点发过来了。”

史蒂夫盯着手机屏幕上的地址和时间，久久说不出话。他暗恋了巴基那么久，结果……不行，这是诈骗。

“不行，这是诈骗。”

娜塔莎忍着把手机摔到地上的冲动，指着史蒂夫的鼻尖，气势汹汹地宣布：“你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你今晚八点的时候要准时出现在巴基的家门口，不管你要约炮还是表白还是想办法约他出去喝杯咖啡。”

*

*

二十四个小时前

史蒂夫拿着一束玫瑰花，准时敲响巴基的门。他并不是一定要拿玫瑰花，他只是坐立不安，手里想抓着什么东西，或许玫瑰花不是一个正确的选择……

“嘿，史蒂夫，你真准时。”

门开了，他心心念念的巴基就在他面前。昏暗的灯光给巴基的轮廓镀上了别样的色彩，巴基还是一如他记忆里的样子，英俊而俏皮。

“你打算傻站在那里吗？”

史蒂夫回过神，他傻愣愣地把玫瑰花塞到巴基面前，紧张得肾上腺素严重超标。“晚上好，巴基，你记得我是谁吗？”

巴基皱起眉头，上下打量了一下才能确定史蒂夫的肌肉属于今天那个在Blue上跟他约炮的男子。虽然他严重怀疑史蒂夫是假名，不过没关系，那才有神秘感。

而此刻的史蒂夫问他记不记得他，这么一问，巴基忽然觉得他有些眼熟。但是这不是重点，如果巴基曾经认识这样辣得冒烟的男人他一定不会忘记。该死的，这个史蒂夫的肌肉线条让巴基感到十分的渴，他不能等这个傻愣愣的男人先动手，他必须主动出击。

“或许吧，这不重要——”

巴基一把揪住史蒂夫的衣领，在下一秒捕捉到史蒂夫的唇。

门被“砰”的一声关掉，被关上的还有史蒂夫的顾虑和犹豫。巴基被抵在门上任史蒂夫掠夺的时候，身体的温度被迅速点燃。他把手指伸进金色的碎发里，故意让粗重的喘息声在史蒂夫的耳边响起，后者低吼一声把他按在了地上，那束愚蠢的玫瑰花早就不知道被丢到了哪里。

史蒂夫的吻毫无技术可言，巴基却觉得他傻得有些可爱。

即使在史蒂夫最狂野的梦里，他也不曾梦到这个场景：他和巴基的身体紧紧贴合，四肢交缠在一起，他吻着巴基的唇、眼睛、额头、脖颈、锁骨、腰……而巴基跨坐在他的身上，解开他的皮带和裤链，含住他的……

上帝……史蒂夫已经分不清现实和梦境了。快感席卷他的身体，不管是生理上的还是心理上的，他只知道，他即将和他最爱的人结合。

*

*

十九个小时前

巴基在浴缸里醒来，他的约炮对象史蒂夫正在耐心地给他清理。他舒服得发出了哼声。

“弄疼你了吗，巴基？”

“没有……嗯……就是那里。”

史蒂夫停下了动作。

“巴基，很抱歉，我……”

巴基感受到抵在他臀缝的大家伙，低低地笑了。

“进来，史蒂夫。”

“还没清理好……”

“你再不进来今天就别进来了——啊……”

“对不起，巴基。”

*

*

十个小时前

“今天的早餐很不错，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫的脸红了。他没想到自己可以和巴基共度美好的一晚，第二天醒来还能看到巴基。所以当他在早上九点半睁开眼看见怀里的巴基后，他鬼使神差地起床做了顿早餐。他像极了那种做特殊的上门服务的人，可他不在乎，尤其是得到巴基的赞赏后。

他们接吻，嘴里还有培根的余味，巴基隐隐觉得这有些不对劲，可他又说不上来哪里不对劲。他把目光转移到金发史蒂夫的腹肌上，找到了这么做的理由。

而当他们必须分离的时候，史蒂夫还在吻他。

巴基喘着气从史蒂夫的口腔里退出来，看到约炮对象依依不舍的目光后，鬼使神差地拿起茶几上的笔，卷起那件碍事的短袖，在史蒂夫的蜜色胸肌上写下自己的号码。

“给我打电话，别让我后悔那么做。”

“当然——”

史蒂夫的话还没说完就被巴基推出了那扇门。

*

*

五个小时前

巴基有些后悔，他不该在浑身酸痛的时候去收拾第一次约炮留下的烂摊子。他知道如果他请求史蒂夫留下陪他一起收拾，史蒂夫一定不会拒绝。当然他们很可能会继续制造烂摊子。不过巴基乐意这么做。

不，这不够浪漫。

巴基瘫在沙发上，看来他得把所有的坐垫都送去干洗店。巴基回想昨晚的一切——史蒂夫是他做的最狂野的梦，史蒂夫的脸庞、史蒂夫的肌肉、史蒂夫的温柔、史蒂夫的粗暴都让他着迷。

巴基的手机屏幕亮了，他立刻拿起手机，期待会看到一个陌生又性感的号码，结果手机屏幕上显示着“情敌”……巴基一时想不起来他给谁安了这么个备注，只好心烦意乱地接听。

“巴基，是我，史蒂夫……你明天晚上有没有空？”

像是被什么击中，巴基想起了这个手机号码的主人是谁，然后他差点把手机摔了——昨晚跟他约炮的就是那个豆芽菜史蒂夫？！他认得这个声音（拜托，昨晚那个史蒂夫在他耳边喘了好几个小时），这号码更是……

巴基捂住自己的嘴，以免自己叫出来。

“巴基……如果你没有空也没有关系。”

“我……我只是需要……我晚点回你电话可以吗？”

“好的。那我不打扰你了。”

听着史蒂夫的声音那么低落，巴基心里也不好受，只是，他没想到……他只是一时反应不过来。怪不得昨晚史蒂夫的第一句话是“你还记得我吗”，原来他……可是他当初不是喜欢娜塔莎吗？他怎么就和他搞到一起了？

“巴基——你还在吗？你刚才在想什么？”

巴基回过神，发现自己还在那间餐厅，娜塔莎还坐在自己的对面，一副受到冷落后不悦的样子。

“抱歉，”巴基窘迫地回答，“我只是……一切都发生得太突然了。”

“所以你的约炮对象是我们的朋友史蒂夫，我的上帝，这世界真是太小了你说是不是？”能脸不红心不跳地说完这段话，娜塔莎不得不佩服自己的演技，不过即使她掩饰得不好，巴基也不一定会发现。

“现在我觉得很尴尬，他又约了我，我没回应。”

“你不想再约了吗？”娜塔莎尽量装作漫不经心的样子，仿佛这个结果对她来说无关紧要。而史蒂夫的未接来电让她不得不紧张起来。

巴基皱起眉头，想了一会儿，“如果我不想的话，我当时早就该拒绝了。我给了他我的私人号码，娜塔莎，你知不知道这意味着什么？”

“他的技术很好。”

“那是一个美好的夜晚，我不会否定。我只是……总之我反应过来他就是的豆芽菜史蒂夫之后，我就总觉得哪里怪怪的……”

事情到了这个份上，娜塔莎不得不问出那个让她困惑不已的问题。“詹米，你为什么说史蒂夫是你的情敌？”

“那是因为——”巴基突然想到娜塔莎就是原因而她一定不会喜欢这个答案，不由得紧张起来，“误会。”

“你为什么会误会？”娜塔莎的八卦之魂已经被点燃。

“因为……”巴基突然觉得收银处的服务员的眼光很不友好，他知道自己逃不过这一劫，所以他在喝下剩余的红酒后，看着娜塔莎的眼睛，“我曾经以为他喜欢你而你也喜欢他。”

“我？你到底在说什么——我的天，你曾经喜欢过我？”

“你知道，我当时才十几岁，而你已经那么成熟美丽了，我难免被你吸引。在你的生日派对上我发现你们很亲密，所以……他给了我他的号码，态度很友善。我当时喝多了，就给了他那个备注。”

“你不是喜欢男人吗？难道你觉得我很有男人味？”娜塔莎的笑容十分动人，可熟悉她的巴基知道，那是暴风雨前的征兆。

“不不不，你别误会，”巴基忙不迭地摆手，“我只是说你英气逼人……英姿飒爽……铁骨铮铮……娜塔莎你听我说——”

露西预料之中的事情发生了——女主角泼了男主角一脸的红酒，摔门而去，剩下男主角不知所措地留在原地。

 

 

如果你问一个服务员她曾经碰到的那些奇葩的故事，你们可能会聊上三天三夜，喝光准备好的啤酒，说尽收藏多年的笑话。尽管故事的内容大多是添油加醋过的，仍值得一听。现在露西就发现了一个新的故事，一个荒诞而刺激的故事。

在女主人公泼了男主人公一杯红酒并摔门而去之后，男主人公并没有马上离开，他先是懊恼地用餐巾擦了擦脸，在手机屏幕亮起后拿起手机，他立刻站起来，向四周张望，看上去有些紧张和不知所措，就是在那个时刻，露西知道这个故事还没有结束。所以当经理告诉她她可以下班的时候，她微笑着说她可以继续工作。

十几分钟后，一个金发帅哥闯进了餐厅。没错，他是闯进来的。虽然没有人在门口拦着，但是这位金发帅哥真的差点把玻璃门撞出了裂痕，门铃随着他的动作发出凄厉的响声，所有人都不约而同地看向他。露西的眼睛没办法从他的身上移开——这个男人真是辣得冒烟。不管是那头耀眼的金发还是英俊的五官，都给了露西深刻的印象，更别提那身完美的肌肉还有因为剧烈运动而变得紧身的白色短袖。老实说，他的胸肌大得露西忍不住低头看看自己的货，可惜最后的结果让她十分心碎。好吧，这并不是重点，重点是，那位金发帅哥坐到了男主角的对面，现在露西应该称他为第二位男主角。

深色头发的男主角变得局促不安，目光都不知道该往哪里放。

露西有一种冲进厨房给自己弄一份爆米花的冲动，不，她应该去问问那个金发帅哥有没有什么需要她帮助的。当然，她不会帮他给男主角下药，这点职业道德她还是有的。

“不，我什么都不需要……实际上，我需要一杯水。”

露西微笑着离开。她看到金发帅哥的眼神就忍不住勾起了一抹暧昧的微笑——那双蓝眼睛里的爱慕之情怎么也藏不住。那么，剧情是不是被泼了酒的男主角终于鼓起勇气向女友出柜而女友刚离开这里他的新欢就马不停蹄地赶来安慰他受伤的心灵？可是如果是这样为什么男主角那么手足无措？

“露西，别傻站着，十号桌的客人等你很久了。”经理皮笑肉不笑地说。

“我这就过去。”

该死的。

 

 

“巴基，我……”

“我知道你是谁了。我也知道是娜塔莎帮了你。”

史蒂夫睁大了他的蓝眼睛，“你怎么知道的？”

“你太心急，娜塔莎刚走你就发信息叫我留在原地。你肯定知道我今晚和娜塔莎约在了哪里。而你本来就是她的朋友，这并不难猜。”

巴基说完，舔了舔唇，尝到了红酒的味道，想到他被娜塔莎出卖在先，他就气不打一处来。

“我很抱歉，巴基。”

巴基盯着史蒂夫额上的汗水如何滑落到他性感的喉结，不由得又舔了舔唇。该死的，该死的性感。

史蒂夫握紧了拳头，深吸一口气，“巴基，我喜欢你，我一直喜欢你，已经十年了。”

巴基的心跳一滞，把目光从史蒂夫的喉结移到那双蓝眼睛上。他张开嘴，却不知道该说什么。这是巴基第一次拒绝失败，因为史蒂夫只是陈述了他喜欢他的事实，并没有继续说下去，不给巴基拒绝或者接受的机会。他该说什么，说“谢谢”，还是“真不好意思我曾经还以为你是我的情敌”？

“我看得出来你很疑惑，巴基，那是十年前的事，你可能已经不记得了。我们在同一所高中，我因为看不惯那些恶霸欺凌一个女孩而站出来反对他们，结果他们把我拉进一个黑巷子里。你知道的，我当时很瘦小，自然不是他们的对手，可我不愿意认输。如果不是你，我的下场可能会很惨……”

巴基努力回想着，一点头绪都没有，不过他总觉得按照这个故事的走向，他不该是下面的那个人。

“我知道你是谁，我很早就注意到你了。但是我不愿意让你看到我那么糟糕的样子，就偷偷跑了。我当时发誓，一定要变得更强，直到我可以保护你。”史蒂夫的眼睛里闪着坚定的光芒，确实，他现在足够强壮，已经不需要巴基的保护。

“所以你当初和娜塔莎走得那么近是因为……”

“你。”

第二次拒绝失败。巴基还是找不到机会拒绝史蒂夫，这让他有些恼火。

“那你为什么不直接告诉我，还要假装陌生人和我约炮——”

巴基的话还没说完，女服务员就不小心把一杯水打翻了，水流从史蒂夫的左肩留下，让他的肌肉轮廓变得更加清楚……该死的性感，他该如何拒绝那么性感的人？

“很抱歉。”女服务员手忙脚乱地拿起餐巾想要帮史蒂夫擦掉身上的水，她的手放在史蒂夫的肌肉上，停留的时间有些长了，这让巴基有些不悦。大概是觉察到巴基的目光，史蒂夫也赶紧站起来表示他自己可以解决，女服务员也只能收拾好东西离开。

 

露西踩着高跟鞋迅速跑到吧台，她先是让她的同事吉米给她调了一杯酒，才开始处理她刚才接收到的信息。她确定一定以及肯定她听到了“约炮”这个词，上帝，这年头约个炮还要先出来吃顿饭？还是说，这年头约个炮还要先面试？

“露西，你怎么了，慌慌张张的……”

“吉米，你看九号桌。”

工作了一天的酒保兴趣缺缺地看了一眼，“他们是基佬。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

“吉米，跟我说说你的故事吧，我很好奇。”

酒保“啪”的一声把调酒器放回桌面，没好气地说：“我并不想成为你悲惨职业生涯中的笑料。”

“我以为我们是朋友。”

“我们当然是，作为朋友我现在要提醒你，九号桌正打得火热。”

 

“你很在意那个女服务员放在我胸前的手，巴基。”

说一声“不”怎么就那么难？巴基拿出上台表演的精神，虽然心里很慌乱但是场面还得撑足。所以他装作没听到史蒂夫的话，自顾自地拿起酒杯，抿了一口红酒。

“实际上隔着餐巾和衣服，她并没有碰到我……”

“闭嘴，史蒂夫。”

他是装傻还是不懂见好就收？

“好吧，我不提这个。巴基，我一开始确实想告白来的，我拿着一束玫瑰花站在你的门前，可是你把我拉进去然后我们……”

“闭嘴，史蒂夫，我的记性很好。现在我给你机会……”

如果史蒂夫的下一句是“你愿不愿意做我的男朋友”巴基一定会当着他的面狠狠拒绝他，毫无疑问，即使他们度过了难忘的一晚。

“难道你对我一点点感觉都没有吗？”

第三次拒绝失败。这话该怎么接？谁能告诉我这话该怎么接？

“难道我不是一个贴心的伴侣吗？”

第四次拒绝失败。平心而论，很贴心很温柔，但这不是重点。

“难道我喜欢了你十年你就一点都不感动吗？”

第五次拒绝失败。我又不是石头我怎么会不感动！

“难道你一点都不想给我们机会去试试吗？”

现在就是机会，巴基·巴恩斯，这可能是你唯一的机会……

第六次拒绝失败。

巴基不甘心，于是他榨干了十年的恋爱经验找出了一些理由，“你看，我们还不够熟悉，你一走就是十年，我对你的印象其实不深……”

“我们不是还有时间吗？巴基，我觉得现在是最好的时机。”

第一个理由被否决。

“你看，我并不是那么完美的人，我当初帮你很可能只是因为一时冲动。”

“现在在我的眼里你就是那么完美，除非你给我机会发现你的缺点，那么我们得花更多时间在一起。”

第二个理由被否决。该死的，如果时光倒回到十年前，巴基肯定可以说他们性别相同没办法谈恋爱。

“你看，我……”

看着史蒂夫期待的眼神，巴基一时间又不知道该说什么了，他必须说一个有足够说服力的理由。

“史蒂夫，我约炮，我约了很多很多的炮。而且我很花心，很容易出轨的。”适当的谎言有助于健康。

“根据我的一手资料你的第一个约炮对象就是我，我也有信心能够牢牢抓住你。”

什么给你的自信？是耀眼的金发还是深邃的蓝眼睛还是性感的薄唇还是完美的肌肉还是傲人的尺寸还是让人欲罢不能的床上功夫？

巴基气得脑子发晕，以至于他又错过了拒绝的良机。总之，第三个理由被否决了。

“史蒂夫，你都喜欢我那么多年了，我还没喜欢上你……”

“那你的心为什么跳得那么快？”

我怎么知道为什么，你问它去！

第四个理由被否决。

“巴基，你愿不愿意当我的男朋友？”

你有必要在我找不到拒绝的理由的时候才问这个问题吗？

“我……我过几天给你答复。”一般来说，过几天的意思就是永远不。

“你在作弊，巴基。”

巴基歪着脑袋，“没错，我在作弊，我说过我不是一个完美的人。”

害怕了吧？害怕了就赶紧回家。

“我喜欢你作弊时的表情。”

好好好，你继续光明正大地喜欢我，我好继续光明正大地想办法拒绝你。

“回家吧，我给你做饭。”

“我们现在就在餐厅呢……”

“你的焗饭才吃了一半不到，早就冷了。再说……你身上的红酒不黏吗？”

巴基怀疑自己是忘记英语该怎么说了，总之，在他反应过来之前，他就被史蒂夫带离了餐厅，接着他们就到了他的家门口。再接着，巴基就躺在了浴缸里，而史蒂夫在厨房准备晚餐。这很温馨，却又有一种说不出来诡异。巴基不知道他还能干什么，可现在看来是兴师问罪的好时机。

 

****巴基** ** ****：娜塔莎，我知道是你在帮助史蒂夫。** **

****娜塔莎：看来你还没有被爱情冲昏了头脑。** **

****巴基** ** ****：这不是爱情，我们只是约了一次……** **

****娜塔莎：那你回答我，他有没有向你表白？** **

****巴基** ** ****：有。** **

****娜塔莎：那你有没有拒绝他？** **

****巴基** ** ****：没有……** **

****娜塔莎：你是不是有一种感觉，你不会找到比他更好的人** ** ****？** **

****巴基** ** ****：你说清楚一点。** **

****娜塔莎：我的意思是，你是不是觉得不会有人像史蒂夫那样喜欢你、照顾你、体贴你，如果不抓住他你会后悔一辈子？** **

****巴基** ** ****：我怀念我们可以随心畅聊的日子，娜塔莎。** **

****娜塔莎：如果你有自信能找到一个比史蒂夫更好的人，我绝对支持你，到时候史蒂夫还不走我第一个赶来把他轰走。** **

****娜塔莎：最后一个问题** ** ****——** ** ****你穿着衣服吗？** **

****巴基** ** ****：该死的，我在洗澡！** **

****娜塔莎：我已经知道答案了。我的气还没消，就这样。** **

****巴基** ** ****：娜塔莎……** **

****巴基** ** ****：亲爱的娜塔莎……** **

****巴基** ** ****：我最爱的娜塔莎……S.O.S……** **

 

“巴基，晚餐准备好了。”

巴基多希望他和史蒂夫还是炮友关系，这样他就不需要为自己想要做的事找理由了。史蒂夫准备的晚餐很好吃，但是巴基的心思不在晚餐上面，他的心思乱极了。如果他找不到理由拒绝，为什么又不愿意接受呢？他是不想接受还是在闹别扭？不，他自认不是一个扭扭捏捏的男人，他到底是怎么了……

“巴基，我做的不好吃吗？”

“不不不，很好……我只是，有些累了。”

史蒂夫眼里的光芒立刻就淡了下来，他尴尬地擦了擦嘴，“那我先走了，不打扰你休息。”

巴基的心咯噔一下，可他也找不到什么理由挽留史蒂夫，所以他也一边擦嘴一边站起来，“我送你到门口。”

 

****把他留下来。** **

****不行，我凭什么把他留下来。** **

****他不是喜欢你嘛。** **

****可是这样做很不道德，再说了，把他留下来做什么。** **

****别装纯洁了，你知道你想做什么。** **

****可我不喜欢他啊……** **

****你摸着良心问问，你真的不喜欢他？** **

****在一天之内喜欢上一个人实在不可能。** **

****那你在纠结什么，直接把他踹出门去就好了。** **

****这是不是有些不讲道理？** **

****这是你家……算了，你们都走到门口了。** **

 

“那我先走了。”

巴基看着那双温柔的蓝眼睛，佯装镇定，“好的，你路上小心点。”

“好的，我现在就走了。”

“没问题，你在等什么……”

他们同时犹豫了，其实也就一秒钟的工夫。

门被狠狠关上。

巴基被史蒂夫抵在冰冷的门上，他闭上眼，脑子里的东西被史蒂夫的唇舌搅得一塌糊涂。

明明是一样的场景一样的亲吻一样的拥抱，但是感觉却完全不一样了。

巴基想象不到昨天晚上史蒂夫亲吻他的时候是什么感受，总之，他的脑子真是一团糟。他本想叫史蒂夫走开，开口说的却是“拉上窗帘”，他本想让史蒂夫停下，开口说的却是“到床上去”……

他一定是疯了，不然他找不到别的理由。史蒂夫带着厚茧的指腹不算温柔地擦过他暴露在空气中的皮肤，轻易地点火。巴基在听到自己难耐的喘息之后就知道他已经没救了。

“啊——上帝……”

“叫我的名字，巴基，就像昨晚那样……”

现在质询这个金发碧眼又辣得冒烟的男人是不是在他的晚餐里下了药是不是有点晚了？

 

巴基看着比自己的大脑还乱的客厅和卧室，忍不住皱眉。

“待会儿我来清理。”

巴基被史蒂夫的声音吓了一跳，他才发现他现在把史蒂夫当成了人肉靠垫，而后者并没有什么怨言，甚至主动提出清理这个烂摊子。老实说，如果不是史蒂夫还在，巴基可能会以为他只是做了一个最狂野的梦，谢天谢地他还没可悲到那个地步。

“饿了吗？”

因为史蒂夫喷在他身后的热气，巴基本能地偏过头，而下一秒他就发现事情的不对劲之处——他的右手和史蒂夫的右手十指紧扣，史蒂夫的唇还贴在他的耳朵上。

问题来了，他要怎么在史蒂夫不注意的情况下逃离这个温馨又诡异的画面？

“巴基？”

“……怎么了？”巴基的嗓子有些哑，但这不是重点。

史蒂夫低低地笑了，“你饿了吗？”

现在巴基百分之一百地确定史蒂夫的语气充满了色情的味道。问题又来了，他该怎么回答？巴基很确定他那个空荡荡的胃在抗议。

“我……”

“我去做早餐。”

史蒂夫说着，自顾自地起了床，丝毫不考虑他光裸的后背和臀部带给巴基的视觉冲击。他在离开卧室之前照例给了巴基一个吻，可巴基没有像昨天早上那样笑着回吻，而是表现得有些迷茫。

在史蒂夫离开后，巴基赶紧打开手机查看今天的日期，确定不是该死的穿越之后，他勇敢地接受了这个事实。他选择性地忽略满地的衣服，把自己塞进卫生间。

温热的水流从巴基的头顶流下，温和地亲吻他的皮肤，感觉就像史蒂夫——打住！

巴基索性调了冷水，因为他后知后觉地发现他身上布满了吻痕，而那些暗红的印子对水的温度十分敏感。

上帝，巴基看着镜子里的自己，我这是怎么了？

 

十二个小时之前

 

吉米望着九号桌的客人离开的背影，吹了个口哨，“我就知道我不会有错。”

“说出你的故事，吉米。”

“滚——”

 

我到底是怎么了？巴基不停问自己。一个人可以在一天之内爱上另一个人吗？他想提醒自己史蒂夫骗了他，这是个不错的拒绝理由不是吗，可他昨天明明可以直接拒绝的，他为什么又一次让史蒂夫留下来过夜？难道他也那么渴望史蒂夫吗？巴基本来以为自己是掌控主动权的那一方，毕竟他是那个被爱的人，可史蒂夫恰到好处的强势和温柔让他无处可逃。

事实是，没有人会介意这世界上多一个爱自己的人。

“在想什么呢？”

巴基被突然出现并从后面抱住他的史蒂夫吓了一跳。后者把下巴搭在他的肩上，偏过头亲吻他的耳垂。在巴基能够说什么之前史蒂夫开了口：“我想告诉你早餐做好了，把衣服穿好，我在客厅等你。”

 

“你有心事，巴基。”

巴基切着那只煎得恰到好处的煎蛋，被史蒂夫识破后心虚地放下了刀叉。他想了想，还是不得不说出真相，“史蒂夫，我不得不告诉你，我可能不会像你期待的那样喜欢你，这两天发生了太多事，我……”见史蒂夫并没有要打断的意思，巴基又补充道，“如果你现在想走，我不会介意。”你在这里我没办法思考，这是巴基没有说出的话。巴基的心跳剧烈地跳动着，他不知道他在害怕什么，等他说完的时候，他的手心已经出了一层汗了。

史蒂夫沉默着擦了擦嘴。

不管史蒂夫要说什么，巴基都做好了心理准备。看在上帝的份上，他已经不是十七岁的男孩了，他二十七岁，有自己的事业和公寓，他不需要害怕他的追求者。

“你可以直接拒绝我，巴基。你甚至可以不说出理由。”

巴基凝视着那双蓝眼睛，希望找到别的讯息，可是史蒂夫看上去是那么真挚，他看着他的眼神还充满着爱意，是的，该死的爱意。巴基觉得自己在谋杀一条海豚、一头金毛寻猎犬、或者一只仓鼠，总之是一种会让他愧疚一辈子的动物。而当史蒂夫慢慢靠近他的时候，他像是被什么魔法定住了一样，他就这样眼睁睁看着史蒂夫夺走他的呼吸和心跳。

“如果你想拒绝我，现在就是好时机。”

“我……”

“你是不是没办法拒绝我？”史蒂夫笑了，他自作主张地吻了吻巴基的嘴角，“即使你不能像我期待的那样喜欢我，我还是没办法控制自己对你的渴望，你能理解吗？”

巴基慢慢地点点头，他有一种预感，这不会是最后一次对史蒂夫点头。

“你点头是因为你没办法拒绝我还是因为你能理解我？”

巴基一下子愣住了。他的心脏因为史蒂夫带着笑意的蓝眼睛跳得飞快，他记得这种感觉，就像每次他坠入爱河的时候……不，远远比那更为强烈。以往他和某个人坠入爱河的时候他只是感到无比的快乐，可现在，除了愉悦，还有不安和恐惧。

得不到回应的史蒂夫也不恼，他站起来，把碟子餐具全部放进洗手池里，看上去就像这间公寓的主人。巴基没有阻止史蒂夫，因为他的大脑被娜塔莎的话占据——“你是不是觉得不会有人像史蒂夫那样喜欢你、照顾你、体贴你，如果不抓住他你会后悔一辈子”，噢，该死的，现在巴基真的开始这么认为了。

“我先回去了，你好好休息，晚点见。”史蒂夫说完，用一只手搂着巴基，探过身子寻找巴基的唇。巴基用一只手抵着史蒂夫的胸口，可他的嘴唇却出卖了他的主人。他们的吻变得火辣而深情，史蒂夫几乎把巴基抱了起来。他们挤在玄关处接吻，巴基甚至有一种他们在热恋的错觉。

终于，在他们失控之前，史蒂夫放开了巴基。他们喘着气，额头抵着额头，停了几秒又吻到了一起。一波又一波酥麻的快感正在入侵巴基的大脑和四肢百骸，他很快就要头脑不清地脱掉衣服和史蒂夫纠缠在一起了。巴基听到他的喘息变成了难耐的呻吟，而史蒂夫的手掌覆盖在了那个敏感的部位……

不，这太超过了……

巴基几乎是用尽全身力气推开史蒂夫，不然今天谁也别想出这个门了。

“我们……还需要工作。”

“当然，当然……晚点见，巴基。”

巴基关上门，整个人顺着门坐下来，他像是和一群人打了一架，或者跑了几万公里，面红耳赤，没办法好好呼吸。

 

该死的，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是所有人都期待的梦中情人，是一个让人致幻的梦，那种人就不该出现在他的生活里。巴基经历过很多次恋情，他清楚恋爱是怎么回事，他们会像傻子一样整天就知道做爱和亲吻，然后随着时间流逝，他们会一天天发现对方的不足和缺点。不，史蒂夫会一天天慢慢发现他并不值得他的爱，接着他们吵架，像是仇人，最后会有一个人拿着行李离开他们的公寓，这就是故事的结局。

巴基知道，一旦他接纳了史蒂夫，就变成他渴望史蒂夫而不是史蒂夫渴望他。

他尝试寻找史蒂夫的缺点，比如史蒂夫曾今是一个弱不禁风的豆芽菜，傻得不知道怎么避免一场打斗还需要他去营救，可巴基并不讨厌这样的史蒂夫。或许十年前他就不讨厌史蒂夫，把史蒂夫的备注改成“情敌”也不过是因为他过于关注那个倔强的豆芽菜，明知道他不会打电话给他还要取这样可笑的昵称。

他需要思考，一次真正的思考，可如果他能够天天见到史蒂夫，他就没办法思考。他会情不自禁地想要亲吻史蒂夫，为史蒂夫打开自己的身体，用双腿缠着他健壮的腰身，然后他们会一次次失控。

巴基打开手机，想要和娜塔莎聊聊，却无意间滑到了洛基的号码。他猛地想起几天前洛基邀请他去加州度假，他因为工作的事推辞了。巴基想了想，他可以把项目需要的材料带过去，他也确实需要一点空间和时间。于是他拨打好友的电话，希望他的好友不会因为他突然变卦而生气或者嘲讽，好吧，这两点他都可以忍受，只要洛基不发现他和史蒂夫的事就好。

洛基并没有生气，他一反常态地欢迎突然变卦的巴基，只是他脸上的笑容变得十分意味深长。巴基可没心思应付他那个有读心术的老朋友，他匆匆收拾东西，在登机之前才在几个公开的社交平台上发布他即将去加州的消息。他知道史蒂夫会看到。

 

****娜塔莎：加州旅行？你认真的？** **

****巴基** ** ****：阳光、沙滩、大海，这很酷不是吗？** **

****娜塔莎：听起来是个逃避现实的好地方。** **

****巴基** ** ****：拜托了，娜特，我需要时间……** **

****娜塔莎：这对史蒂夫很不公平。** **

****巴基** ** ****：你为什么总是替他说话？** **

****娜塔莎：我是为了你……无所谓了，你好好玩，我得开个会。** **

****巴基** ** ****：回见。（我很抱歉** ** ****。** ** ****）** **

****娜塔莎：你会遭报应的，亲爱的。** **

****

巴基刚关闭和娜塔莎的对话框，史蒂夫的电话就打来了，巴基盯着屏幕上的“情敌”发呆，想不通自己为什么忘记改掉这个愚蠢的备注。在倒数第三个音符响起之前巴基接听了史蒂夫的电话。

“嘿，巴基，我……”

“史蒂夫，是你啊。”巴基几乎要脱口而出“我很抱歉”了，他深吸一口气，等着史蒂夫的下文。

“我只是打来问问你需不需要帮忙，收拾东西什么的。”

巴基摇摇头，随即想到史蒂夫看不到。“我已经在候机厅了。”

“好的，好的……”

史蒂夫丝毫不掩饰他的失落，巴基现在恨不得直接把行李丢下跑到史蒂夫身边好好拥抱一下他。上帝，他到底在做什么？

“我一下飞机给你打电话，我发誓。”

“好，我等你的电话。路上小心点。”巴基听到史蒂夫低低的笑声，也忍不住笑起来。史蒂夫说这句话的语气就好像他们刚刚进行完一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，他紧紧搂着他，在他耳边低声说情话。他们和普通的恋人的差别只是他们没有用“我爱你”和“我也爱你”来结束这通电话。又一次，巴基想把手中的事情都抛下，奔向史蒂夫，告诉史蒂夫他愿意。巴基深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。还有半个小时就该登机了，这或许只是他一时的冲动想法。

同行的除了洛基之外还有他的男友索尔外加他们共同的几个好友。他们和巴基的关系也不错，只是他们发现巴基的心不在焉，也没有多去打扰他。

“如果你又反悔了，现在就是个好时机。”洛基用只有他们听得到的音量对巴基说，巴基甚至没注意他什么时候靠过来的。明明几分钟前他还在和索尔热吻。索尔，同样是金发碧眼的美男子，巴基现在一看到他就觉得有些不自在。

“我只是有些累了。”

“和什么人吵架了？”

“没有吵架。”

“果然是因为一个人，让我猜猜，一个男人？当然，毕竟你已经出柜了。可是为什么一个男人能够让你魂不守舍呢？因为你们现在处于暧昧期。你突然答应和我们出来旅行，而在登机前才在那些无聊的社交平台发什么“十分期待这次度假”的鬼话，想必是希望什么人看到。亲爱的巴基，你现在的表情可真是精彩。好戏还在后头呢，你要知道我一开始并没有注意到你看我和索尔的眼神有些不自在，直到我发现给你点赞的那些人里有一个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的，你猜猜怎么着，他也是金发碧眼高大英俊的男子……”

“别说了——”巴基第一次这样粗鲁地打断洛基的话，后者难得不介意，意味深长地拍了拍他的肩膀后又回到那个金发碧眼高大强壮的男朋友身边。

该死的……巴基在心里哀嚎，这根本不是正确的选择，他是脑子被烧坏了才和会读心术的洛基出来度假的吗？

 

迷迷糊糊地坐上了飞机，按照广播提示关掉手机后巴基躺在座椅上，期待自己快点被加州的阳光包围。他闭上眼，想象加州的阳光和海滩，只穿着比基尼的美女和拥有完美身材的裸男——史蒂夫的耀眼金发代替了阳光，接着史蒂夫的湛蓝眼眸代替了海洋，巴基怀疑自己已经疯了。巴基睁大了眼睛以保持清醒，接着飞机起飞，他在飞机变得平稳后松了口气。

他逃离了繁华的纽约。

乘务员带着无懈可击的笑容询问他需要什么飞机餐，巴基随便点了一些，差点忘了微笑。要知道他可是经常能够得到乘务员的特殊照顾的，这全凭迷人的微笑，介于友善和调情之间的微笑。

在将近七个小时的飞行时间里，巴基因为无法入眠而花了很长的时间看窗外的风景，谢天谢地他坐在靠窗的位置。同行的男男女女在晚餐的时候聊得火热，不时传来嬉笑声。他们就坐在巴基附近，可他们带来的欢乐氛围并没有感染巴基，因为巴基对接下来去哪片海滩哪间餐厅哪间旅馆一点兴趣都没有。仿佛他们不是一伙人。

飞到一半的时候巴基不得不承认，他不快乐。他会成为一个扫兴的同伴，他会在同伴们笑着在海边追逐打闹的时候把自己埋进沙子里，假装自己玩得很开心。可他今天早上和史蒂夫在一起的时候明明还……

别想了，巴基·巴恩斯，多想无益。

 

巴基迷迷糊糊地下了飞机，在机场等着他的行李。

他做的第一件事就是给史蒂夫发短信，没有先在乱七八糟的社交平台上发任何东西。接着他也给娜塔莎发了短信，后者回复他一个白眼的表情。

巴基期待史蒂夫会打过来，可是直到他们去到酒店，他的手机屏幕都没有被点亮。

史蒂夫大概是有什么事耽搁了，巴基不得而知。

“巴恩斯，你要和谁一个房间？”

巴基回过头，是约翰在对他说话。他皱着眉想了一会儿，耸耸肩，“我都可以。”

约翰说出一个名字，巴基给他比了个“没问题”的手势。

 

即使夜幕早已降临，来玩的人们还是热情不减，带着搭帐篷和烧烤的用品兴冲冲地朝沙滩走去。巴基的兴致也被带动起来，他喜欢一边吹着海风一边烧烤，那可是他最喜欢的度假节目之一。

男人们扎好帐篷，女人们准备烧烤架和食材，你可以从人们的欢笑声推断今晚会是一个可以玩得尽兴的夜晚。他们都计划好了，沙滩、烧烤、美女、帅哥、海鲜、啤酒、海风……还缺什么呢，什么都不缺。

就在这个时候，史蒂夫的电话打来了。看，什么都不缺。

“巴基，很抱歉，我刚才在加班，没看见你的消息。”

“你回到家了吗？”

“是的，吃了披萨。”

“什么馅的？”

“培根、香肠、洋葱之类的。”

“我们在烧烤，你听得到海浪的声音吗？”巴基说完，把手机推向大海的方向，转了一圈。

“我听到了，”史蒂夫低低地笑了，“看起来你玩得很高兴，巴基。”

“是的，我很高兴。”巴基说，差点说出“下次我们可以一起来”之类的蠢话。

“我还得工作，大概要忙到十点。”

巴基这才发现史蒂夫的声音听上去很疲惫，他有些心疼，用最温柔的声音回复史蒂夫：“记得洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉。”

“好的，晚点聊，巴基。”

 

他们开始喝起酒来，一瓶又一瓶，不知疲倦地灌下那些能够让人愉快的液体。空气里弥漫着海风带来的咸腥味、烧烤的甜味还有酒精的辛辣味，总之是让人愉快的气味。巴基有些醉了，他的脸颊微红，笑起来的样子带着些许傻气。

人们总在聊八卦，在又一次输掉游戏之后，运气不佳的朱莉向大家诉说她的情事。

“史蒂夫很喜欢狗，我们曾经养过一只……”

听到“史蒂夫”这个名字的瞬间巴基就清醒了不少。他还以为朱莉说的是那个史蒂夫，吓了一跳。随后他发现他们的史蒂夫不是同一个人，不由得松了一口气。史蒂夫是一个很常见的名字，他不该这样大惊小怪。

巴基拿出手机，拍摄一段涨潮的短视频，发给了史蒂夫，他甚至不知道自己为什么要这么做。

已经十一点了，说不定史蒂夫早就睡了。

巴基又喝了一口酒，史蒂夫的短信来得很快。

****看上去很不错。我很想你，巴基，我知道我们早上刚见过面。** **

巴基捏着手机，紧紧盯着屏幕，醉意全无，又或者醉得更厉害了。

我也想你，史蒂夫，这就是问题。

巴基没有立刻回信，因为朱莉说的话让所有人捧腹大笑，他们的笑声吸引了巴基的注意力。巴基跟着笑了一会儿，朱莉又马上说出一件她和她的史蒂夫经历的趣事。有人已经笑得喝不下酒了。巴基看到洛基正靠在索尔肩膀上（这实在少见），嘴角带着笑。有人起哄，有人拿出手机拍下其他人的丑照，有人建议去海里游泳……所有人都那么开心。

巴基第一次觉得自己是个局外人。

现在他知道这个夜晚缺少什么了。

缺了一个人。

****我也想你，史蒂夫。** **

现在巴基只缺一个答应史蒂夫的机会。他从来没有那么紧张，可他明明知道史蒂夫爱着他。他真希望史蒂夫没有那么快变卦。

见史蒂夫过了几分钟还不回复，巴基只好又脸红心跳地补上“下次我们一起来”，然后他把手机扔到一边，仿佛他的手机是烫手的烧烤碳。

听到短信提示音的时候巴基的心跳都快停止了。他深吸一口气，还心虚地看了洛基一眼，才慢慢拿起手机。

****我现在就订机票。** **

一抹甜蜜的笑爬上巴基的嘴角，噢，他绝对不能让这个傻瓜从他手里逃掉。

****不，这一次换我来找你。等我，史蒂夫。** **

****

这个吻和欲望无关。

巴基清楚这一点，因为他和史蒂夫紧紧拥抱着，感受对方和自己一样频率的心跳，用一个饱含爱意的吻来结束长达两天的分别。他在见到史蒂夫的那一刻就再也没办法好好待在等待安检的队伍里，他做了一件很蠢很傻气的事——奔向史蒂夫，不顾他的行李，不顾其他人的目光。

在他决定提前离开的时候洛基并没有过多为难他，这反而让他更过意不去了。他匆匆订好机票，在凌晨五点的时候登机，他的脑子很乱，意识似乎从他的身体里抽离了出来。他在飞机起飞前看了看史蒂夫最后发来的短信，上面显示着三个单词，八个字母。这就是他不顾一切想要回到纽约的全部理由。

而现在史蒂夫用力地吻着他的双唇，不计前嫌地再次向他张开双臂，他也应该认真一次。是的，巴基终于明白之前的他为什么会如此纠结，因为他想认真地和史蒂夫在一起，全心全意、无所畏惧地和史蒂夫一起坠入爱河。

“我必须要当面告诉你，史蒂夫，”巴基抵着史蒂夫的额头，因为刚才那个剧烈的吻而微微喘气，“我也爱你。”

“谢谢你，巴基。我更爱你。之前是我太心急了……”

巴基及时用嘴堵上了史蒂夫的唇，防止他说出更多的傻话。他们有的是时间弥补过去做的傻事，现在的巴基只想好好亲吻他的爱人。

 

 

 

END

 

小番外

 

娜塔莎从洛基那里得知巴基早就从加州回到了纽约，可巴基居然不告诉她，而她也恰好联系不上史蒂夫。娜塔莎是何等聪明的人，她花了半秒钟的时间确定他们又搞到一起了。

喧闹的铃声吵醒了缩在被窝里的男人，他拿起手机，看到显示着“娜塔莎”的屏幕后拒接了这个电话并把手机调成了静音。他一点都不想听娜塔莎说教，尤其是在娜塔莎苦苦维护的对象花了一晚上的时间榨干他的身体之后。

史蒂夫也醒了，他吻了吻巴基的额头，后者嘟囔着继续钻回被子里。史蒂夫越过巴基的身体拿起了手机，有些心虚地接了电话。

“是娜塔莎吗？巴基还在睡，我可以帮你转达……”

“闭嘴吧，罗杰斯。你居然不告诉我你们在一起了。”

史蒂夫红了脸，“你要知道我不擅长这个……”

对方挂断了电话，史蒂夫寻思着要怎么弥补。他漫不经心地扫过巴基的通话记录，紧接着他发现巴基给他的备注是“情敌”，不，他不可能看错，那就是他的号码。

“巴基，为什么我在你手机里的备注是‘情敌’？”

他怀里的身体僵了一下，他没有得到回应。

巴基在心里大呼不妙，正想着最短的逃跑路径，史蒂夫就把被子掀开了。他们四目相对，然后巴基咽了咽口水，“我可以解释……”

“我听着呢。”

“那是十年前的事……”巴基不再说下去，因为史蒂夫又一次操进他刚刚休息了两个小时的身体……

 


	2. Chapter 2

☆

巴基的意识渐渐清醒过来，他费劲地睁开眼，因为宿醉而短暂地陷入几秒钟的黑暗与眩晕，然后他勉强看清了周围的一切：陌生的房间、陌生的窗帘、陌生的单人床、陌生的睡衣——等等，等一等，他在哪里？！  
“嘿……你醒了吗？”  
这是史蒂夫的声音，低沉、温暖、让人无比舒服，于是正确答案显而易见——他在天堂。  
问题是……他怎么就死了？  
不，这根本不是问题，只要天堂有史蒂夫，便是他的最终归宿。  
巴基忍着眩晕带来的冲击，看向站在门口的史蒂夫，后者没有穿着整齐性感的全套制服，而是一件快要被那饱满多汁的胸脯挤爆的白色背心，他再一次肯定这是天堂。  
可如果这是天堂，他为什么还有心跳？跳得飞快，一刻也慢不下来的那种？  
“巴基？”  
“嘿我在……这是哪里？”  
“啊……”史蒂夫红了脸，“这是我的公寓。”  
史蒂夫的公寓，他正躺在史蒂夫的公寓，这里整洁、舒适、散发着属于史蒂夫的气息，所以他刚刚猜得没错——他身在天堂！噢操，史蒂夫给他换了衣服？他们赤裸相对了！但他的屁股和腰一点儿也不疼，所以史蒂夫非常富有献身精神地让了他一回？！上帝啊，他一定要求婚，就现在，他一刻也等不及了！他怎么可以辜负这样完美的男人和肉体……  
“你还好吗？”  
“不能再好了亲爱的，为什么这么问？”  
史蒂夫迈着矫健的步伐走向他（在他们度过了疯狂火辣的一夜后，不愧是他的完美情人），皱着眉，一脸担忧，“因为你喝光了酒吧的威士忌。”  
“什么酒吧？什么威士忌？”巴基不由得慌乱起来，凡是跟“酒精”、“变态”或者“宿醉”有关的单词都让他警铃大作、如临大敌，那种宿醉后的眩晕与恶心感再度袭来。  
史蒂夫坐到床边，“你不记得了吗？”  
噢好吧，种种迹象表明他真的喝了酒，否则他不会再次失去记忆——所以空气中的威士忌气息不是史蒂夫散发出来的？  
巴基忍着把居家史蒂夫完全拉上床的冲动，舔了舔唇，尝到一丝苦味，他皱起眉，“我……又做了什么？”  
“我不确定，我只知道你接过那张纸币然后跑进了卫生间，我等了半个小时，最后工作人员告诉我你从卫生间的窗户逃了出去。”  
巴基目瞪口呆，他惊讶的是他居然一点儿也不惊讶。那听上去就像他会做的事——他喝了十杯黑咖啡，恶心、期待、紧张并非常反胃，然后史蒂夫委委屈屈、可怜兮兮地把他的罪证还给他，将血淋淋的事实摆在他眼前，甚至没有任何铺垫，他一刻也待不下去。  
“那……工作人员怎么说？”  
“她说我值得更好的然后把她的号码给了我。”  
“她怎么敢！为什么？就因为我喝了十杯黑咖啡、没有付钱还从窗户逃跑，留下完美无缺的你一个人独自等待半个小时？”  
巴基说完，猛地意识到自己干了什么蠢事——他干的所有的事。  
“五个小时后我接到罗曼诺夫女士的电话，她说你又喝醉了，请我过去逮捕你。”  
为什么不呢？逮捕他大概是史蒂夫唯一做对的事情。  
“然后呢？”  
“我先把你送到你的公寓，但你身上似乎没有钥匙，”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地回忆，“所以我只能把你带回这里，希望你不会介意。”  
噢该死，现在他有数不清的理由怀疑史蒂夫才是那个失忆的人。  
“我给你煮了一些醒酒汤，还有我平时吃的早餐，你等一下。”  
巴基看着史蒂夫离开，忍着把史蒂夫拽回来然后干点大人才能做的好事的冲动，并假装自己有很努力不去看那双完美挺翘的屁股蛋，一边为史蒂夫的背影神志不清一边拨打了娜塔莎的电话。  
“操你的混蛋！现在是早上六点！”  
娜塔莎在两分钟后接通电话，用最普通最友爱的语气跟他问好。  
“妙极了，现在你知道清晨六点钟的空气是什么味道——不，我现在有大麻烦了娜塔莎！”  
“狗屎，我是认真的，我没有多余的钱去保释你了……”  
“我不在监狱，我在史蒂夫的床上！”  
“……呃……你说的是罗杰斯警官还是一个叫‘史蒂夫’的充气娃娃？”  
“你为什么要让他去接我？！我不能让他再看到我喝醉的样子！”巴基做了个深呼吸，降低音量，“我的意思是，他什么时候去到酒吧的？”  
“你还记得你一边扫荡最后的十瓶威士忌一边打着嗝讲述史蒂夫如何狠心又合情合法地拒绝你的求爱以及你如何在一分钟之内痛失你的一生挚爱还有五个可爱、活泼又甜蜜的孩子吗？”  
“好像……有点印象……”  
“那你还记得你如何抓住一个留着长胡子的中年大叔并声泪俱下地祈祷说‘上帝啊请你再给我一次机会，我这次一定不会把那张该死的一百美金塞进史蒂夫的内裤里’吗？”  
“……也许。”  
“嗯……他就是在这两件事发生之前赶到的。”  
有如五雷轰顶，巴基立刻失去了思考的能力。  
“你不能怪我，詹姆斯，是你一直叫着他的名字，说除了他谁也不要。如果我知道你会抱着他大喊出你所有的、可怕的性幻想，我一定不会给他打电话的。”  
巴基差点拿不稳手机，或者差点滚下床，他混乱了，周围的一切似乎在不停旋转。  
“我说了……什么？”  
“你再多说一句，我们纯洁善良的罗杰斯警官就要落荒而逃了。”娜塔莎咯咯地笑起来，“但你停了下来，大张旗鼓地吐了他一身，最后他红着脸拖走了你。你知道的，历史重演——真他妈经典……”  
“说真的，你真的不需要我去保释你吗？”  
“我……”  
巴基大吸一口气然后发现自己已经窒息了，也就是这个时候端着早餐的史蒂夫走了进来。他手里的手机成功逃跑，然后壮烈地摔死了。巴基突然发现他很羡慕他的手机，至少它不需要再忍受羞耻、自责和永远得不到史蒂夫的折磨。  
“怎么了？”  
史蒂夫看上去很担心他，可这完全说不通。  
“我……”  
巴基等着，想知道羞耻心和自尊心能不能直接谋杀自己，然后他突然想到他根本没有那两样东西。  
“胃不舒服吗？”史蒂夫坐到床边，把小餐桌架在他的双腿上，“先把汤喝了，这样会好一点。”  
这不可能是真的，史蒂夫会把香喷喷的醒酒汤和早餐端到他床上的原因只可能有两个——第一，史蒂夫疯狂地、盲目地、无可救药地爱着他；第二，汤里有毒，剧毒，喝下之后上帝都救不回来的那种。  
第一种可能不过是他的美梦，而巴基想不到比被史蒂夫温柔地毒死更浪漫的死法。  
“娜塔莎告诉了我一切，史蒂夫。”  
“噢……”史蒂夫红了脸，“那没关系。”  
“没关系？”巴基怀疑自己幻听了，“我做了那么过分的事，连上帝都不愿原谅我……至少那个留着长胡子的中年大叔是这么说的，他希望我下地狱——你还认为没关系？”  
“听着，”史蒂夫按住他的肩膀，用那双该死的、迷人的蓝眼睛注视他，无比真诚，“我会把醒酒汤和早餐端到你床上的原因只可能有两个——第一，我疯狂地、盲目地、无可救药地爱着你；第二，汤里有毒，剧毒，喝下之后上帝都救不回来的那种。”  
听听，他和他的梦中情人如此有默契，他们是天生一对——当然，在另外一个没有酒精的世界。  
“但我没有下毒。”  
“什么？”  
“我没有下毒，巴基，我可以保证。”  
“……因为你忘了那么做？”  
“不，”史蒂夫看着他，温柔地笑起来，“因为你让我快乐，巴基·巴恩斯。”

☆

“等等，让我总结一下，你的梦中情人看着你的眼睛告诉你他疯狂地、盲目地、无可救药地爱着你，你只是愣了五秒钟然后连滚带爬地逃跑了？”  
娜塔莎几乎要把那对眼珠子瞪出来。  
“不，他的原话是‘因为你让我快乐，巴基·巴恩斯’。”  
娜塔莎把快要掉到地上的下巴“咔嚓”一声接回去，“让我再总结一下，你的梦中情人看着你的眼睛说他脑子完全坏掉了，你只是愣了五秒钟然后连滚带爬地逃跑了？”  
“我希望我可以反驳，但是……我不能。”  
“你到底有什么毛病？！”  
娜塔莎崩溃地咆哮道。  
“什么……”  
“凭着那张英俊的脸蛋还有那对火辣的屁股，他就算得了癌症、艾滋病还有帕金森你也得跟他结婚你这个傻瓜！他没有把他的第一把配枪抵在你的太阳穴，作为回报你得把他的第二把配枪塞进你的屁股！这是这个操蛋的国家的第一法则！”  
“不是的，娜塔莎，我完全同意你的说法，我只是……不敢相信那是真的，如果我们快要吻到彼此的瞬间我突然梦醒了呢？”  
娜塔莎恶狠狠地掰断了她为了婚礼准备的黑色指甲，抄起一瓶伏加特“咕咚咕咚”地喝起来，十秒钟后她把空酒瓶摔到地上。  
“我又搞砸了，对吗？”  
巴基沉痛地得出结论。  
“什么都别说。”  
巴基推开娜塔莎递来的波本酒，“不，我要戒酒。”  
“为什么？你被外星人绑架了吗？”  
“因为我想成为一个更好的人，为了史蒂夫。”  
“你不久前狠心拒绝的那个史蒂夫？”  
噢该死，他真的搞砸了——他、这次、真的、搞砸了！  
他现在只想一头砸进酒缸里然后再也不醒来，就像溺水——不，他甚至不值得那样美妙的死法。他应该生不如死，因为他可能伤了史蒂夫的心。  
“我到底做了什么？我该怎么办……娜塔莎？”  
“娜塔莎？”  
“你在做什么？！”  
“放松点，我正在把我的地址发给罗杰斯警官。”  
“……什么？！”  
在他发出惊呼的同一时刻，娜塔莎的门铃不识相地响了。  
“天佑纽约！我们的警官居然有瞬移的超能力！”娜塔莎面带微笑，那张美艳迷人的脸上写着“是的我在你踏进这里的第一秒就给罗杰斯发了短信”。  
“我知道我发誓会当你一辈子的好朋友，我不打算打破我的誓言，因为我根本活不过今晚，我早已遗失的自尊心和羞耻心正密谋要把我千刀万剐……总之，如果你让他进来我们就绝交，我是认真的，娜塔莎。”

☆

如果巴基知道威胁娜塔莎的下场是被一脚踹出他的避风港，他一定会换个思路，比如抽噎着求饶或者拿起地上的玻璃碎片并抵在自己的脖子上。  
但时光无法倒回，而且他真的不确定自己是否在生娜塔莎的气——娜塔莎确实一脚把他踹出了门，但史蒂夫张开怀抱迎接了他，也就是说，他正好好地被史蒂夫抱着。  
“你还好吗？”  
“不能再好了亲爱的，为什么这么问？”  
他在史蒂夫温暖而坚实的怀抱里发出满足的叹息，并发誓如果这是一个梦，他死也不要醒来。  
“没什么，只是……我刚才好像听到了骨头断掉的声音。”  
“没关系亲爱的，娜塔莎只是把鞋跟落在了我的屁股里。”  
“噢……”史蒂夫颇为沉着地顿了一下，“所以你真的没事吗？”  
“你是说靠在你怀里？我不知道，幸福得快要灵魂出窍算不算有事？”  
他呼吸着史蒂夫的迷人气息，感受着史蒂夫强有力的心跳。  
“我也不知道。”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地回答。  
“我已经连续十二个小时没有沾酒了，我们能不能重新开始？”  
“从哪里开始？”  
“如果可以选的话，我希望是二十年前。”  
“那听起来很不错，但是巴基，你真的没事吗？”  
“不能再好了亲爱的，为什么这么问？”  
“没什么，”史蒂夫的喉结滚动，“只是……你的膝盖在颤抖，还是你希望我垫起脚？”  
“我第一次希望自己可以再矮三十公分，我想站好的史蒂夫，只是……我的腿很麻。”  
在史蒂夫无私而慷慨的帮助下他终于又能好好站起来，当他们面对面，巴基忍不住怀疑自己是不是真的连续十二个小时没有喝过酒。他感觉天旋地转，那双蓝眼睛快要把他吸进去了。  
“我是认真的，巴基，”史蒂夫扣住他的肩膀，“你让我快乐，而且我的精神完全正常，如果你不相信我可以去医院检查。”  
巴基花了两秒钟时间意识到这是他唯一的机会，他单膝下跪（百分之八十是因为他想要求婚，百分之二十是因为他的膝盖无法支撑下去了），牵起史蒂夫的手，吻了吻史蒂夫的手背，“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，你愿意成为我的丈夫吗？”  
“为了证明我神智正常，我必须拒绝你，巴基。”  
他就知道！史蒂夫不是真的，就像神仙教母或者圣诞老人。  
“我希望我们可以先从约会开始。”  
一瞬间他的膝盖完全好了，巴基跳起来，“你是说约会、道晚安然后交配，接着一个星期后我们会走进纯白的教堂，你说出你的誓言，我说出我的？”  
史蒂夫露出甜蜜的笑，“是的，你说得没错。”  
他们几乎在同一时刻找到了对方的唇，但五秒钟后巴基不得不推开他的未婚夫，“我发誓我没有喝酒，但你的脑袋真的变成了两个，我的意思是……我的嘴不够用了。”  
史蒂夫无奈又甜蜜地笑起来，什么都没说，再次吻住了他，巴基发誓他真的有很努力地同时亲吻两个史蒂夫。

☆

“你的朋友真迷人，詹姆斯，噢瞧瞧这双蓝眼睛，多么的蓝。”  
“他叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是一位正直敬业的警官，他在守护纽约市民的同时还兼职完全不会跳舞的、只会挺腰抽插的脱衣舞男——在我的床上，当然。”  
“巴基……别闹了。”  
“我每次都会把同一张一百美金的纸币塞进他的内裤，不过他已经很久不穿内裤了——在我的床上，当然。”  
“你喝了多少？”  
“一滴威士忌，是娜塔莎不小心洒进我嘴里的。”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯是甜蜜的脱衣舞男……兼职我的丈夫。”  
“他没有把他的第一把配枪抵在我的太阳穴，作为回报我把他的第二把配枪塞进了我的屁股——在我的床上，当然。”  
“是的，我们下个星期就要结婚了。”  
“……你到底喝了多少？”  
“三瓶而已，我发誓——嗝……”  
“抱歉，我得把我的丈夫带回家了。”


End file.
